Being Late
by Mystic-Scriptures
Summary: Rachel is late to school for the first time in her life. When she finds out all that she has been hiding from herself through another late student, her life changes forever. Puckleberry fluff! Rated teen for Pucks potty mouth. .
1. Chapter 1 unusual and late meeting

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee there would be group there would be Pucklberry forever! And I would but myself in it, except name the character (for anyone who is wondering that would be a crossover of Rachel and Tina!) Elle. However, seeing out none of that has come to be I, sadly, do not own glee. I only own this plot and Charles (I like his character and find him cute!)**

**A/N: This is my very first fan fic! I really hope that you like it and that the story doesn't seem too rushed! Please R&R! It starts in Rachel's POV.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One: Unusual and late meeting

Peeling across the parking lot, she rushed into the school. She was late. She Rachel everything-must-be-in-my-perfectly-ordered-schedule Berry had overslept by two hours. Two hours! And on top of that she had to take a personal half an hour to get ready and the 15 minute drive turned into a thirty minute drive due to the traffic of the adults going to work. Her fathers are awake and out of the house before her, so they wouldn't have known to check if she was awake. She starts running to her locker after signing in at the office and getting a pass. In her annoyed and rushed state she didn't notice another figure running into the office.

* * *

_Puck_

Puck was late. Again. He had overslept. Again. His mom was going to **kill** him, or at least ground him. _The hell if I care! She can't keep this badass locked up at home! _ Hell, with that thought he could even skip the whole day, he was still in the parking lot, but then it struck him. _Damn it! I can't do that! I'd miss Berry use that fan-fucking-tastic voice of hers to "yell" at Finn today at Glee…_ The big dope of an ex-best friend had finally gotten the guts to ask her out only to be a no show and leave Rachel in the rain last Saturday. Puck was suddenly furious as he remembered Kurt's play-by-play of when he found Berry crying in the movie plaza. The boy had described it with such detail that he could almost see the state she was in. He found himself chuckling, though when he thought about how she was going to give big, dumb Finn his just desserts. _Finn is such a goner, it's not even funny… well maybe a little. _He was too far into his humor that he didn't see the girl who left the office as he ran in.

Reaching the counter, Puck flawlessly fell into an intricate lie about why he was late.

"My sister overslept and my mom was still asleep from working the night shift, so I was the only one who could have driven her to school." He finished the statement with him most 'innocent' smile, which as always, worked. The secretary smiled and with a 'don't worry about it honey, 'and filled out a pass for him. _Fuck yea! Score for the Puckerone! _He allowed a small smirk to form as he headed to his locker. When he reached his destination, he notices the figure hiding in the doorway nearby…

* * *

_Charles_

Charles was the newest member to the football team this season which made him constantly bullied by his fellow team mates. So when the team, minus Finn and Puck, decided to slushy Puck and Finn, he was one of the people who had to do the deed. When they had been talking about it, Charles was down with it, but then when the group gave him Puck to slushy, he didn't like it anymore. Though he had never done anything to do so, Puck terrified Charles. After all, the guy had a reputation for being a brute when angry or provoked. And the knowledge of that rep was what terrified Charles. The boy had a hunch that the only reason he was given this task was because of Damien. Damien probably thought it a win-win situation where Charles got beaten and Puck was humiliated. The whole reason for the slushy attacks was to 'punish' Puck and Finn for being in Glee AND Football. Not that Charles thought that anything like that mattered, but, hey, what does he know, right?

Charles was pulled from his musings as Puck rounded the corner with his always present smirk. _How could he always be smirking like that? Is it_ that he's that_ confident in himself?_ Before he could even stop to talk himself out of it, Charles threw the slushy that was freezing his hand all morning at Puck, cup and all. He mumbled a half-hearted sneer about what a 'lima loser' Puck was and ran for it. He didn't realize he wasn't being followed. He didn't realize that Damien was lurking in the shadows and had seen the whole thing with a smirk on his face. But, most importantly, he didn't realize he was about to run into the wall at the corner, until it was too late

* * *

_Puck_

Puck was furious. He wiped his eyes of corn syrup and red #3 and took a step towards the person who caused this fury. He was stopped when he saw the guy smash into the wall at a full run. When he realized it was the new kid on the team, _whasisname…Charles, _Puck let him go realizing it wasn't his fault. He knew who was behind it and he would let **that **person know how furious he was. _Damn it Damien! _He squared his broad and well-toned shoulders and walked to the bathroom with a purpose.

* * *

_Rachel_

Rachel was panicking as she rushed through the halls to her locker. What class did she have now? What class had she missed? _That's right. I had history. Well, it's a good thing that I finished that report the day it was assigned and already turned it in so that I'm ahead of the class… _She relaxed at her meticulousness for that project. _I guess this week it had paid off to not have friends to hang out with on a Friday… _She mused to herself ruefully. She was distracted by this realization of her loneliness that she wasn't paying attention to the upcoming corner. This is how she ran into a firm and familiarly muscular body. She somehow had put her hands in front of her to block mentioned body from knocking her small frame over and realized that is was a little wet… and sticky?

"Jeez, Berry! You don't have to throw yourself at me if you had wanted to touch me that way all you had to do was ask." She could hear the smirk in Noah 'puck' Puckerman's voice. She tilted her head up to look at him; a clever retort queued in her mind, only to find herself gasping instead. The self-proclaimed "badass" of McKinley High was covered in red, cherry slushy. "Oh Noah…" She murmured to him, her eyes full of sympathy and apathy.

Why did he always feel a wave of electricity whenever she called him that? _Hell, why do I even _let _her call me that? I have everyone else call me Puck … even Quinn, and she's my girlfriend, and the mother of my baby… _He secretly knew the answer, but pushed it aside. He was pulled, literally, from his thoughts by Berry pulling him into a vacant room. (This wasn't very hard in his distracted state)

Rachel doesn't know why she was pulling him into a room, which just so happened to be the choir room, but she then realized it as the need to clean off the slushy before he got sticky. She pulled out a chair, one hand still on his arm, and put it next to the sink in the room. _Why do they even have sinks in the classrooms anyway?_ She then pushed him into mentioned chair with a firm but gentle push.

"Well Damn, Berry!" He exclaimed, "Why didn't my last slushy facial, you know, the one I got when we were together, put you in this kind of mood?" he mused with his patented 'I'm-a-stud-and-I-know-it' smirk. Why did she always feel so weak whenever he flashes her that smirk. _Why do I allow that infuriatingly alluring smirk distract me from his degrading and overly crude innuendos? _She knew and constantly thought about, these prominent questions, but for now, she shoved all of those thoughts into the recesses of her mind. She then after a few seconds glared at the owner of that annoying smirk.

"And, do tell, what kind of mood would be in as a result of your belligerent, unintelligent, and overall objectifying manner, which probably is how you got this slushy facial?" She raised an eyebrow and placed her small hand on her equally small waist.

* * *

_Puck_

It took him a moment to register what she said, he was too busy checking her out, but when he saw her face, he immediately got it. _Oh Shit! She looks mad! Was it something I said? Oh yea, she doesn't like it when I talk like that… she likes me as Noah and not Puck… _after the he had gone out with Berry, if only for like, a week, he realized that he had shown her a different side of himself, what he calls himself as 'Noah' and not 'Puck', but after they broke up-or rather she dumped him, and that hurt him, he lied and said that he was going to dump her, but he knows he was lying and she probably did too-'Noah' was never around. After the whole baby drama came out though, Puck was starting to wish that he had…

He realized she was waiting for him to respond. So he did.

"Hey! That was a sneak attack and I already know who it was! As for the actual question, that depends, what was with you shoving me into the chair and not using those big, confusing words to tell me to sit?" He raised an eyebrow of his own and crossed his arms. _Hey I can play this game too!_ He had to drop the serious act and chuckle though when Rachel blushed and looked indignant and at a loss for words.

"Don't sweat it though, Berry, I'm not complaining." He then reverted back to his smirk, much to her annoyance. _God I can't believe how cool it makes me feel that I can get her speechless like that!_ His grin widened to a grin, and seeing it made her smile too.

She laughed and simply said, "Just let me clean you off, okay?"

He shrugged and leaned back into the chair. "Yea, yea." She sighed and walked over to him. He resisted the urge to look up to get a view of her legs. _Hey, it's not my fault she wears those kill-me sort skirts, not that I'd tell her _not_ to wear them…_ She turned the sink on and started to rub his head…

* * *

An hour or two later...

_Puck (still)_

"Are you awake yet, Noah?" She was still rubbing the strip of hair on his scalp and it felt **really** good. The combo of that and waking up to see her face made Puck feel, if only for that second, like he belonged somewhere. But that euphoria was replace with irritation. _Why the hell do I feel this way about _Berry_? I thought I loved Quinn, but now that we're finally together, if only to try and stay strong through this baby mess, I don't feel anything. No pride, no joy, no…love. And how does Berry fit into this? _He couldn't believe this was happening to him. It really confuses him that all of this drama could just suddenly be dumped onto him. It wasn't fair and he didn't like it at all.

It wasn't that he was being a pansy about his feelings or anything like that. He just wanted to know what he had done to deserve it. Yeah, he had been a jerk in the past, but he never did anything that would seriously hurt someone. Well, other than Quinn, but that was **her** fault too…as far as he was concerned. That and it counts along with the drama he is questioning. Mostly it was all of this drama that is seriously hurting people. The thing is that it has been hurting him the worst.

His chaotic musings were stopped there when Rachel gently placed herself in his lap. _What the! Why is she? What is she? What the hell is going on?_ His question was answered as Rachel turned on her side to look down at him. Her eyes were searching for something, and then Puck realized that he had his eyes open only a crack. This made Rachel think he was still asleep. _But still… why would she sit in my lap asleep or not? Well, maybe if I pretend to still be asleep for a little longer I can find out…_

_

* * *

Rachel_

Rachel couldn't take it anymore! She just **had** to sort out these feelings, if there were what she thought them to be, that she gets around Puck. So she gently placed herself on his lap, careful not to wake him up, and turned sideways to look at him. She looked at his face for any signs that he was, or was about to be, awake. When she had determined he was asleep, she sat there and started to think._ Well, now what? I have no idea what I should do… _he_ is the only person I had ever gone out with…well, him and Jesse… _she paused for a second and remembered the reason why she wasn't with Jesse anymore. She had been happy with him, hadn't she? What was it that went so wrong? _Oh yea…the music video. It also got Finn mad, but he was able to forgive me pretty fast…only to break my already torn heart into even more pieces of pathetic loneliness. _She forced back the tears of pain and sorrow. _I thought we could finally be together… I thought he liked me…I thought I loved _him_, but I couldn't feel as excited as I would be if he had asked me out earlier this year, before sectionals, before this happened, before I developed feelings for… _She stopped, suddenly very aware of the fact of what these feelings she once had for Finn, were the ones she now had for the person whose lap she was sitting in right now. She looked at him and smiled to herself. _If only he looked as comfortable and at peace as he does now, all the time and then, maybe things would be different. Maybe he would be able to get passed all of this and become the better person he has been trying to be…_

Without thinking, she leaned forward and gently, hesitantly brushed her lips against his. She paused, _what am I doing? Why am I doing this? He's…sleeping, and he's…never going to know! Why didn't I think of this earlier? I can't believe I would _want _to do this, but I don't care, for some reason… _She smiled, and then leaned in to actually kiss him._ God, I have wanted to do this all of this time…I don't think I ever even realized what I had until months after he had gone…_

* * *

_Puck_

She had been sitting there for so long Puck almost **did** fall back asleep. _What is she thinking about? I wonder what is going on in her head… When did she get those subtle red highlights in her hair? Why am I thinking about what her_ hair _looks like? Dude _so_ not badass! I can't believe she is sitting there in my lap and just thinking about stuff! _He fought back a sigh and looked at her. He still had his eyes partially open, but whenever she wasn't looking at him, he had them fully open. He wanted to just sit there and look at her. He wished he had told her how beautiful she was when they were together. _What went wrong with us? Why did we break up? I mean yeah we both loved other people, but… I have no idea. But I _do _know that she has been the only one who acknowledges me as someone being hurt by all of these tragic events. And when we were together I had shown her a completely different side of me. I was Noah with her…I was kinder, and more considerate around her. She made me want to be a better person and do what's right…And, wait a second, is she _kissing _me? _He was surprised when he felt the light brush of lips against his. It was so soft he had to take a peek to see if he hadn't fallen asleep and dreamt it, but he wasn't, and Rachel Berry was kissing him.

He did feel her pause though, which made him scared she was going to stop altogether, but before he had to let's say convince her, she continued. Only this time, she was really kissing him. He couldn't say why or when, but he found himself kissing her back, not caring whether or not she realized he was awake. He slowly lifted his hand (and if it's **that **important, it's his right) to the back of her neck and brushed his thumb against her cheek. She tensed at this but didn't stop, much to his satisfaction. He crushed his lips harder into hers and chuckled as she melted against his chest. Suddenly, it was like they couldn't get close enough to each other. They both had their arms around each other and were pulling into each other. Much to his displeasure, they had to stop to get air. That was when Rachel started to talk…


	2. Chapter 2 Talking and lunch

**I hope it hasn't been too OOC for you! I really am trying to get it done right. Oh and I forgot to put this on the last chapter so please R&R! **

* * *

_Rachel_

When they pulled apart, Rachel's conscious decided to wake up and yell at her. _You idiot! Did you forget that you _just_ got over your break up with Jesse, and that Puck is _dating_ Quinn right now? Oh, and what about their_ Baby_? Why are you just setting yourself up to more pain? _

She looked up at Noah and whispered out his name. To which he replied, "Berry?" as he brushed her hair from her very red face.

"What are we doing?" the question again had come out as a hushed whisper, like they were taking in secret, without anyone in the room though; it made it kind of silly.

"And what would you mean by that?" he gazed at her with those smoldering hazel eyes; right now a soft hunter green, with a quizzical look.

"I just broke up with Jesse and you're still with Quinn, yet here we are, making out in the choir room." She couldn't stop the tears that were starting to slip from her tear ducts, but she was able to stop the others from following suit with a subtle wipe of her hands.

This seemed to have struck true for he paused and looked down, as if to think about something that would make this okay. When it seemed that he couldn't she decided to break the, if only momentary, silence.

"So, how are you doing with all of that anyway?" He lifted his head from where he had it down in thought to look at her again. His eyes reflected a story of pain and a sorrow.

* * *

_Puck_

Puck really wished she had asked him about how things were with the whole Quinn and the baby thing. Sure he was glad that someone wanted to know how **he **was doing and not Quinn, but that meant he would actually have to talk about it with somebody, and much as he liked her, he didn't want that somebody to be Rachel. He was distracted from his speculation, yeah that's right he could use big words too, when Rachel lifted herself from his lap and went to get her roll-over bag. When she returned, she grabbed a seat and pulled out a book. He used this as a way to distract her from the question she asked by trying to peek at what book it was.

She humored him by turning the book around to show him that it was her biology book and then proceeded to open it to make sure she had all of the work done, and the class notes for today, most likely. _Wait a second…Bio? I have that class with her _last_ period…that means that we've been in here for second third _and_ fourth period…I mean I know that second period is only fifteen minutes, which is most likely when she was washing the slushy from me…but that means that I have been sleeping for... whoa, _three hours!_ How can she still be here and not in class somewhere? And why hasn't anyone come in here? Oh yeah…the choir uses the Auditorium now that Glee uses this room…_

His shock was cut short by Rachel looking at him with sadness because he still felt, which meant he also looked, really upset. Then she started to try to get out of having him answer.

* * *

_Rachel_

Rachel could see that Noah needed to think about whether or not he wanted to share with her the details of his situation. So, after a few seconds, she lifted herself up from his lap, she didn't want to, but it gave him time to organize his thoughts, and went to get her roll-over bag. She stepped back over and, grabbing herself a chair, sat next to him. She looked through her bag and pulled out her Bio book. Noah tried to get a look at it and she showed him what it was, and then she went back to make sure she did the homework and had the notes for today's lesson._ It's not like the teacher is very good at teaching the curriculum anyway…_she smiled to herself at the how smart she felt. She looked to Noah and became very sad seeing his face. He was still upset and in thought.

"Noah, you know you don't ha-"

"No…it's fine." She looked at him as he tried to comfort her with a grin, but it didn't reach his eyes, which didn't make her feel better. "You know, you're then only one who wants to hear how** I **am doing? I'll tell you. I know that what I did was wrong, but unlike Quinn who blames me every. Chance. She. Gets, "He paused letting the short, clipped words be emphasized, sighed and continued. "I'm trying to do right by what I did. I buy the things she's craving for at the time. I give her the money for her medical bills. I'm giving her a place to stay. And, the worst part of it all is, I carry the blame from everyone in this God damn school!" He leaned forward, his head in his hands. He looked so vulnerable, so weak, so…un-Puck like…

Her vision was suddenly glassy and blurred. She furiously wiped her eyes, to no avail, and sobbed. "Oh Noah! I'm sooooo sor-ry!" The last word was broken as she let out another sob. The tears were flowing uncontrollably and she hated it, but she didn't let that stop her from letting out her guilt. "I-It's my fu-fault that you are i-in s-s-soo much paaaain! I n-n-never sh-sh-should have t-t-told f-fiiin!"

* * *

_Puck_

Puck's head jerked up when he heard Rachel start to sob. How could she feel so terrible about something he had already dismissed and forgiven her for? He sat and waited for her to finish though, _It'll be good for her to let it out…maybe she would be so uptight…she shouldn't be the one feeling guilty for something that Quinn and I were hiding from Finn… _when she finished she took her face in his hands.

"Berry, no Rach, listen to me. (She looked at him with tearful confusion when he called her by her first name, even if abbreviated; it was a rare occasion, just what he needed to get her attention.) Don't blame yourself for something that Quinn hid from her boyfriend. You were only being a good friend to him…who is what I should have been…"He paused what he was saying and thought,_ Fuck feelings! So not badass! Why do I have to tell her all of this? Oh yeah… the dumb _feelings_ that I have for_ her… "I regret what I did every day. What I did to Quinn, to Finn and heck, even to the rest of the Glee club." He paused again, this time looking deep into her chocolaty eyes. "But I can't change what happened. I can only push forward and the make the best of a very bad situation. But I don't blame you for a second, so don't you dare do it to yourself."

She gave him a small, watery smile and whispered, "Okay…thank you, Noah." She placed her hand on his and gave it a small squeeze. He smiled, glad to have cheered her up, and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "Don't mention it, Rach." She looked up, past him though at the clock, and laughed. "I don't know about you, Noah, but I am one very hungry teenager, and I intend to do something about that."

She gently pushed him back a little, letting him finish the separation, and leaned over her bag. She then pulled out a lunchbox and thermos, zipping the bag closed afterwards. She opened the lunchbox and pulled out two(!) ham sandwiches, handing him one, a medium-sized bag of backed sour cream and onion lays, and two sweetheart snack cake packs, once again handing him one. He accepted her offers both times and looked questionably at the thermos. She noticed and explained, "It's only Lipton tea, and not some crazy vitamin enriched drink for my voice or to keep me in shape. I like to eat like a normal person for lunches." She smiled to herself, almost as if she was proud to be making fun of herself. This caused him to grin as he took a large chop out of his sandwich. It was really good. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until now. He finished it in two more bites and then ate each of the cakes in two bites. He then, with her permission, opened the chips and ate half of them, now chewing and savoring the flavor of the food. When he finished Rachel had moved to her second snack cake and paused to pull a water bottle from an outside pocket on her backpack. She offered it to him, to which he accepted, and then ate her other cake. He watched her eat her chips between swigs from the water bottle.

"So why didn't you wake me up earlier? Didn't you want to get to class and kick my lazy ass to my class?" He finally asked the one part of today that confused him, well that confused him the **most**. She began to blush this nice shade of pink at his question and said, "Well, I **did** try to wake you a few times, but you were out cold. I nuclear bomb wouldn't have waked you up." He snorted, showing his doubt at her attempts. "And besides," she continued with a small smile on her lips. "You looked like you haven't been having much sleep lately, and so I stopped trying and let you sleep. I was ahead in all of my classes anyway." She shrugged it off as if it was nothing. He didn't dismiss it as easily, though. "Well, thanks Rachel. You were right, I haven't been sleeping lately between taking care of Quinn and my family and going to school, I've been kind of stretched thinner than I thought I could handle." He smiled at his foolishness hand wiped a hand across his face. "It's okay though, I feel all set for Bio and Glee now." He smirked at her and then got up to throw out all of their trash, Rachel had finished will she was explaining why she didn't wake him. As he came back he saw her looking at him with skepticism.

With a slight chuckle, Puck said, "What's that look for, Babe? I can't be willing to go to class?" He didn't understand why, but he was telling the truth. He wanted to go to class, if only to spend more time with Rachel. He couldn't tell why, but he felt that if he was away from her at all today, he would forget it happened and be rude to her again to keep up appearances. He looked towards her and inquired of her, "So did you get a partner for the project we have to do in Bio?" They had to work together as partners to describe an animal with general and specific details. _How did she get into a bio class anyway? Shouldn't she be taking an earth science class or something? Well, what do I care anyway? I shouldn't care as long as she helps me get a good grade…_

_

* * *

_

**Sorry about this one being shorter but I think it's sweeter this way. I'll try to update soon so please, please please Read and Review! **


	3. Chapter 3 Bio and Glee

**I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated as soon as I had thought I would! I'm working on another fan fic at the same time as this one (Being friends with the host club~ kyouya being the main person) and so I have been focusing on that one more. I hope that I didn't make things too confusing and I wasn't ooc! I'm going to be doing better transitions this time, or at least I hope. **

**Rachel: *ahem* you forgot something.**

**Me: what? I was sure I got it all….**

**Puck: Your fucking disclaimer, you dumbass! **

**Me: O.O oh yea…..**

**Rachel: Noah, you didn't have to be so rude to her…**

**Puck: What? It's true that she's a dumbass if she can't remem-**

**Rachel: Don't go trying to justify your course language, Noah Puckerman! We don't want her to stop working on this now, do we?**

**Puck: Maybe YOU don't, but I don't give a sh-**

**Me: Okay! As I was about to be saying, I don't own anything and Now I have to get these two to stop fighting -_-"**

_**Chapter three: Bio and Glee**_

**After the bell for fifth period rang**

_Puck_

"Where the hell were _you_?" was the first thing he heard when he reached his locker. Quinn was standing there, in all her pregnant glory, glaring at him underneath perfectly arched eyebrows. She noticed him and Rachel leave the choir room and wasn't going to let that slide. Not one bit. "And why the _hell_ were you with that crazy bitch Berry?" She was in her "ice queen" mode now and she wasn't going to leave it until she got answers. She crossed her arms resting them on her belly.

" I was skipping and Berry saw that I was on the way to her locker, cuz you know, she has no friends so she leaves lunch early to go to her locker, and she was lecturing me on how I wasn't 'going to amount to anything if I kept going the way I was' and shit like that." Puck _almost _added, but thought instead, _it's not like you ever cared before now…I mean I'm _positive _that Santana has _bragged _about the amount of times I've cheated with her…_ "What's the matter, Babe? Are you jealous of crazy-ass Berry now? Damn, you get jealous a lot easier when you're pregnant, then. Heh, you getting jealous of Berry is almost as funny as the idea of me CHEATING with Berry." _Which I did, kinda sorta, but that's beside the point it _is _pretty funny. _Quinn looked unconvinced, but didn't show it, she simply snapped at him to stop 'being so ridiculous and that if she was ANYTHING when she was pregnant it was his fault'. _Of course, wouldn't be a regular day if you didn't throw that one at me would it? _She stormed off as fast as her pregnant ass feet could carry her and he just smirked in her general direction and headed off to class.

_Rachel_

Having already gone to her locker, she was in class now and she was working on the animal assignment. It may be due in a little while and they hadn't chosen an animal _or_ a partner for her yet, but she had gone through the list of choices and found three reliable websites for each one. As for the partner problem, he was walking through the door now. Just as Noah walked into the room, the teacher did and he gave the jock a wicked smile and pointed towards Rachel. He then said something that Rachel herself couldn't hear but she was sure was some sort of wish for good luck considering Noah's smirk as he walked over.

"Guess you _have_ to be my partner now, Berry. " was his form of greeting. "And to make it even better, he's letting us pick our animal. Whatever, you probably have like three sources for all of them anyway." She knew he meant it as a joke, but she was shocked all the same. Was she really _that_ predictable? "Regardless of my over-achievement, I think that we should do the sloth, since it is a very interesting animal and it is a bunch of types that we could look at and get away with." He just snorted with a "whatever you say, Babe" started to watch the door as other classmates, girls in particular, walked in.

As the teacher started class, Rachel was shoved a ripped piece of paper. She rolled her eyes and looked at Noah for just a second and she looked at the paper. In a rather messy print it read:

_So, you gonna go all diva and shit on Finn during Glee today? I hope so, cuz I'm still laughing from when you did that when he dumped you. Nice song choice by the way, didn't know you liked rock music._

She smiled, remembering her rendition of "Gives you Hell" by All American Rejects at the beginning of the year. He had dumped her and she wanted revenge. The teacher asked Rachel what she was all smileys about and she pointed out one of the many mistakes he had made on the class notes and went back to the note.

_Noah, I am _not_ all _that_ predictable. But to be honest I actually _was_ going to do that. However, I'll be doing a different song instead. You can see me as going all diva and stuff, I refuse to swear even on paper, if you like. Now copy my notes and we can get started on the project. _

She then slid the note and the class notes along with them, and raised her hand to the teacher. "So, if we finished writing down the notes on the board, do we work on our projects the rest of the class?" The teacher was saying that only if the partner had finished when Puck shoved the notes back to her and said that he was ready to work on the project. She smirked at the teacher's look of surprised and set Noah to one of the class computers to get pictures. She had just finished the preliminary worksheets, when the bell rang. Noah ran over with a pile of pictures and gave them to her. "Well then, Noah, I'm impressed!" She filed the pictures away and rolled her eyes as she caught his victorial smirk. "Come on, you don't want to be seen walking in with me to Glee."

**At Glee Practice**

_Puck_

Well, other than Quinn yelling at him for being late to his locker _again_ today, he was in a pretty good mood when he walked into Glee. Then he saw Mr. Shcue with a very weary look on his face. _He must be annoyed with Rachel and all of her "Glee club leadership" shit. I know from lunch that she had a packet of songs for regionals. A PACKET! _ He went to his usual seat in the back with Quinn next to him. He looked to see who was there already. He saw Mercedes, Kurt, Artie, Matt, Mike, Tina, and Rachel. Well, then there was him and Quinn, so that left Finn, Santana and Brittany. Just as he thought of who was missing, the two Cheerios came walking in, pinkies linked. He smirked as Mike looked at Brittany with a longing gaze. Puck knew that the guy had been checking out the dumb blonde for a few months now, but was worried that she would reject him. Just as he was about to shout some kind of jeer in Mike's direction, Finn rushed in and Mr. Shcue called the group to order.

"Okay, everyone Rachel has, as usual, a song to perform for us. Today she has a candidate for our ballad. And for this week's assignment, I want to you find a Ballad too. Okay, Rachel they're all yours."

Rachel did that annoying damn smile that she gave all of her teachers and then she went over to the band. Just as the guitar chords started, there were excited gasps from all of the girls, except for Quinn who scowled.

Rachel was patting her hand to her leg along with the beat and then she started to sing:

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset__  
__She's going off about something that you said__  
__She doesnt get your humour like I do___

_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night__  
__I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like__  
__And she'll never know your story like I do___

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts__  
__She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers__  
__Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find__  
__That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time__  
_**She had moved to a stool and started to bop to music. **_  
__If you could see that I'm the one who understands you__  
__Been here all along so why can't you see?__  
__You belong with me__  
_You belong with me  
_  
__Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans__  
__I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be__  
__Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself__  
__Hey isnt this easy?__  
_**She was up from the stool and was swaying and twirling to the beat. **_  
__And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town__  
__I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down__  
__You say you find I know you better than that__  
__Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?___

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers__  
__She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers__  
__Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find__  
__That what you're looking for has been here the whole time___

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you__  
__Been here all along so why can't you see?__  
__You belong with me___

_Standin by, waiting at your back door__  
__All this time how could you not know that?__  
__You belong with me__  
__You belong with me___

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night__  
__I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry__  
__I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams__  
__I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.___

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?__  
__Been here all along so why can't you see?__  
__You belong with me___

_Standing by or waiting at your back door__  
__All this time how could you not know that__  
__You belong with me__  
__You belong with me__  
__Have you ever thought just maybe__  
__You belong with me__  
__You belong with me__  
_

When she had finished everyone clapped and cheered. Even Quinn had a smile on her face. They were all happy with her piece, and then they started to break up into their pairs to find a ballad for the end of the week. The rest of Glee went by without Incident. Puck just sat there and thought about her performance. _Okay, it was clearly not about Finn, and Jesse St. Douche-bag had left to go back to vocal adrenaline, so who the hell was she singing to? ….Wait….in this room earlier… we had…Quinn is….Holy Shit she was singing about me! God, I love it that no one noticed but me! She hadn't even looked at me during the song! Not that she had to the lyrics had been just perfect for it. So, the kissing wasn't just random shit….she really does care for me…..maybe that's not too bad after all. God she was so hot when she was singing! Oh shit Glee's over! _ With a quick note to Quinn, he started to talk to Mike and Matt. He wasn't planning on leaving just yet though.

_Rachel_

_I really hope that he got that I was singing to him…..I really do like him a lot…. I wonder what that note he slipped to Quinn was….I wonder if….. _This was the jumble of thoughts in Rachel's ever-so-fastly-thinking mind as she gathered her things after Glee that day. She turned around to get her IPod, only to be facing none other than the subject of her thoughts.

"Noah, what are you doing here? I thought you hated Glee?" She smiled at her masked surprised. He just smirked at her and told her that he had to straighten out something with the club captain. "Well, that would be me! How may I help you, Noah?"

He didn't say anything he just smiled, a real smile, and grabbed her hand. She made a startled gasp, only to have him chuckle and pull her towards him. "So, was there something that you wanted to tell me?" She flushed, not with embarrassment, but with pride that he _did_ notice the song was for him. "Well? What is it, Berry?" Without thinking she just lifted herself to her tiptoes and kissed him. It was _supposed _to just be a peck on the lips, but Noah wouldn't hear it. He deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her up closer. She let out another startled gasp, only to have him gently slide his tongue into her mouth. That is when she lost herself into the kiss. She pulled herself closer to him, her arms around his neck. She just let him gently massage her tongue with his and only broke away when she was out of breath. Seeing as she was a singer, though, this didn't happen for awhile. When it did though, she was just swimming in this sea of happiness. She smiled down at him and rested her forehead against his.

"Does that answer your question, Noah?" He smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know…I think I might need you to clarify…." He smiled and pulled her close. "Will you go out with me again? Even after all of this?" She just smiled and gave him another long and heart-melting kiss.

For once in her life, Rachel Berry was happy to be late to class.


	4. Chapter 4 authors note!

I'm really Sorry that this ended so badly! I really hope that it wasn't too much of a disappointment! I also hope that I wasn't too ooc either!

I know that the ending was sucktastic, but please read and review here for the whole story!

Love and thanks

G. Lisselle.


End file.
